Dominance
by Baku wa Kira jenai
Summary: Light awakes laying on the ground. He wonders what happened and what was the cause of his black out. He fights with L and eventually the fight leads to a steamy night of sex and mind games.


**Title: Dominance**

**WARNING!!-**

**Rated: M for : Homosexual sex (MalexMale), Graphically written scenes, Language and kinky-ness!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belongs to me..trust me, if it was…There'd be a whole lot of sex between L and Light! T v T**

**Also..I am not the best writer ever..this is the second fanfiction I wrote so don't be to harsh okay? *HeadDesk***

***Awkward silence*……Enjoy…!**

* * *

"Light-kun…Light-kun!"

Light awoke on the floor, his mind still in a daze. All he remembered was he went over to the Hotel to discuss evidence on the case, To make himself look less suspicious . It wasn't like he actually wanted to talk to the raven haired detective. That is what he told himself every time.

"Wha…?..What happened?" Light asked drowsily, lifting himself up with one arm while his other hand went up to his head to rub his aching temples.

"Light-kun passed out. The reason is unknown..Perhaps the almighty Kira is feeling over stressed?" Then came a playful smirk on L's lips.

"God damn it Ryuuzaki! I'm not Kira!! Get it through your thick head!" Light shouted, getting up from the floor rather quickly making him wince as that action made his temples throb painfully.

"I am merely joking Light-kun, no need to get overly defensive." L stated, biting his thumb like usual.

Light clenched his fist, resisting the urge to go up to the other man and punch him in the face. "What a morbid joke. I don't think playing comedian is like you L. I suspect you're the cause of my black out." The brunette calmly said, crossing his arms to stand his stance.

"Kira-kun is wrong in his assumption. I would never intentionally intend Kira-kun harm." L answered back with a grimace look upon his features.

"Oooh..Did I hit a sore spot?" Light chuckled but then soon stopped his laughter and ran up to the detective, startling the elder. "Did you just call me Kira-kun?! You BASTARD!" Then L saw a fist flying his way. Not having enough to get out of the way sent him sprawling to the ground. "How dare you!" Light shouted before he crawled and hovered above the older man, unknowingly rubbing there clothed groins together. The brunette was too angry to notice at the moment until he felt L's hips thrusts into his.

"Ryuu-Ryuuzaki!?" Light soon found himself lying on his back.

"Kira-kun should be more polite to his elders." L whispered hotly, running his long spidery fingers and pale hands up and down Lights chest, making the younger squeeze his eyes shut.

"Kira-kun is blushing….I wonder how he would react if I did..this…" L's hands ripped open the serial killers shirt with great force. His talented mouth descended to one of Lights pert, pink nipples.

"F-Fuck! Ryuuzaki!..Nn…S-Stop!...No…" Light whined as he withered underneath the famous detective, making him feel powerless.

"No means..'Please have sex with me L-sama'.." L stated simply before going to the other bud and licking cat like licks, making the Megalomaniac under him shiver.

"Then..W-what the hell does 'Yes' mean?!" Light found his hips rising. His erection was so hard right now that it was almost agonizingly painful.

"It means 'Yes, Harder..Faster'…" L answered sadistically , his tone filled with lust.

"Ryuuzaki! T-This is rape! STOP!!" Light yelled, anger and desperation boiling in his psyche.

"It is not rape if Kira-kun wants it…And I can tell he wants it because I feel his erection throbbing against my ass." L then brought his hands down to the younger boys pants .

"NO!" Light grabbed L's wrists forcefully and threw him onto the floor, so he was on top.

"Light-kun…." L mumbled in a hush tone of voice, making Light shiver once more.

"Back to 'Light-kun' eh? I wouldn't fuck with me L… Unless you wish to be punished."

L felt a soft pair of lips come into contact with his neck, making his head loll to the side. He and the famous serial killer made eye contact. Making there erections grow harder.

"….K-Kira-kun…nn.." L moaned, closing his eyes.

"That's right…." Light then descended lower down L's body. Light then unzipped L's pants to free L's confined erection that was already leaking of pre-come.

"….L….Do you want me to fuck you?" Kira asked hotly, licking his lips before breathing hotly against the twitching member.

"O-oh god!...Y-Yes!" L moaned arching his back.

L felt a soft pair of lips engulf the head of his erection making his mind cloud over in ecstasy. Kira liked this submissive L.

"_That's right L…bow to your master….your so helpless right now..Moaning….withering on the ground..i have to use all my self control not to fuck you into the floor right now."_ Kira thought while bobbing his head up and down. While thinking that last clear thought he felt spidery fingers entangle themselves into Kira's soft, silky, maroon colored hair.

Kira pulled himself away from the now hard, throbbing erection. He didn't want L coming..yet.

"W-Why did you stop?" L asked shakily, drool seeping out of his mouth and falling down his chin.

"It's not fair when only one of us gets to have fun, right?" The younger man replied in his suave voice of his.

"I guess your right.." A smirk appeared on L's face.

Kira got rid of his hindering pants and threw them across the room. He put his heavy, throbbing erection near L's mouth. Awaiting him to lick his cock.

"Mhm…" L moved forward a bit and hovered his mouth over the corrupted teens cock before engulfing it fully.

"Fuck! Ah!..So…So good…" L felt his rival thrust into his mouth, his enemy's composure completely lost at the moment.

The evil genius pulled away, his cock now cold as the cool air washed over his flesh. "On all fours Ryuuzaki." Kira commanded while his fingers twiddled and played with the ravens hair. L did as told. His ass on full display for the other making his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and arousal.

"Raise your ass higher.." Kira seductively said while making his way to his uke.

L raised his ass as Kira asked. _"Why am I doing this?" _The detective thought.

"Mmm…It seems you're a virgin..OR..you've never done it with a man..I'm glad I'm your first!" Kira declared while spreading L's cheeks apart. He then bent down and began to lubricate his entrance with his hot, wet tongue.

"Uuu…nnn..!!" L winced at the odd sensation, it was uncomfortable but it was also very satisfying and arousing.

The younger man wiggled his tongue inside L's hot, tight ass making the older man arch his back and groan loudly. After a few minutes of doing that Kira brought two fingers to L's manhood and lubricated his fingers with the detectives pre-come before teasing the others area by tracing circular motions around his entrance.

"L-Lig-Kira-kun!..N-no teasing…uhhn..mm…nnn..!" L chocked out in between pants making the younger man laugh sadiscally.

"I see your eager, since you asked for it-" L felt those two fingers thrusts into him rather violently making him yelp in surprise and pain. "Regret your worthless mumbling L?" Kira asked sarcastically while twisting his fingers to find that special spot..that certain spot will make L see stars and beg him to fuck him into the ground.

"Ahhh!" L moaned out, pressing his ass against the fingers making his whole body quake in sublime pleasure.

"Mhm~..I found it." He then removed his fingers and made his way to the couch. L layed their with everything still on display. All he could do was hazily look towards Light and whimper at the feeling of his insides left untouched.

"If you want me, you have to beg." Then came a look of cruelty in the killers eyes making L's own eyes widen.

L briskly got up and made his way towards his sworn rival and brought his ass above the teens shivering cock. L would soon gain his dominance, even if he was the uke.

"I do not beg. You of people should know that..Light-kun." Finally Light felt his cock engulfed in the wonderful, tight, heat that was L's ass making him almost loose his composure all too soon.

"Ryuuzaki!! Nnn..!..O-Oh god…." Lights body was acting on it's own accord and grabbed L's hips, meeting with his movements.

"L-Light-kun!!..Ohhh..nnn..nn…Light!!" L continued to push Light's throbbing cock into his ass in a desperate pace. L pinned Lights shoulders against the back of the couch as Light gripped L's hips like if he'd let go he'd fall into hell.

"Uahh! Uahh! AH! Light-kun! I'm coming! Oh god..Oh god..LIGHT-KUN!" L threw his head back, arched his back and came so hard that he sank into a white oblivion. Light heard L chanting his name and that set off his own release. His hips jetted up and his body convulsed and tightened making him see all white. He let out a long moan as he continued his orgasm, he even threw his head back, his brunette hair splaying over his face.

After a few moments of silence L lifted himself off of Lights now soft, come coated member. L figured he'd break the silence before things got awkward.

"I'm sorry Light-kun." L whispered apologetically.

"H-Hey..it's okay!..I was the one who pushed myself onto you. There is no use crying over spilt milk Ryuuzaki."

L actually laughed at that 'No use crying over spilt milk' bit.

"God you're such a pervert Ryuuzaki!" Light laughed as he face palmed.

Silence yet again.

"I..I had a swell time Light-kun…" L randomly announced, his face blushing.

Lights eyes widened at the 'cute L' before him. He shook his head of that thought and replied. "I..I had a nice time too Ryuuzaki..M-Maybe we can do it again..sometime.." Light averted his gaze and looked at the ground. He felt his own cheeks burning.

L smiled. A real smile .

"Yes, I'd enjoy that. But first, we must discuss why you reacted so strongly by me calling you 'Kira-kun'.." A grin was now apparent on the raven haired detectives face.

Light glared and said nothing. L took that as a "I'm not Kira! And I couldn't stop you from calling me that because your beliefs are strongly set on me being Kira!". He smiled nether less.

"Light-kun, do you remember what happened before you got knocked out?" L softly asked as he took his seat next to said Kira.

"…I honestly don't…" Light replied honestly.

"..I told you that you were my first friend…"

**END**

**………………………………**

**I hope ya'll liked it, I wrote this in like an hour. XD…I don't think it's very good..i guess this is what they call "PWP" (Porn without plot)..Anyway!..Reviews make me happy and I hope readers of this R&R..Thanks for reading! *Hugs for all* (Isn't sure they'd want a hug from a complete pervert like myself xDD)**


End file.
